Night at Bald Mountain
by KK-WorldofColor
Summary: This is an alternate ending a little bit to night at Bald mountain. But the weird thing is that Jess dreamed about it. Does it have anything to do with awaking Chernabog. THe time frame is right about in between KK6 where they haven't figured out much about the awaking of Chernabog.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my kind of alternate ending to Night on Bald Mountain! I hope you enjoy it! :-)**

Based on the Fantasia classic Night At Bald Mountain by Walt Disney

The clouds covered the sun. People locked their doors. The wind started to howl and roar. Night was falling and the mountain started to crumble. The full moon's light gleamed like a spotlight on Bald Mountain Wings formed from the inside of the mountain. A horrid face appeared from behind the rock. Greasy black horns ripped out of his head. His eyes were on fire and burned anyone who glanced in his direction. His name was about as bad as his fearsome appearance; Chernabog. He looked down with hatred at the city sitting peacefully at the bottom of the mountain. He grinned a devilish grin and moved his horrid hands out toward the town. The shadows of his arms had a mind of their own. They stretched out to the houses, trying to grab anything that had a soul. It finally reached the cemetery and sunk into the depths of the wet earth. When it came back up into the crisp air, it had dragged the souls of the people who had died with it. Some were on horses, while others were floating through the air and through other objects too. Some of them were only heads, while others where just bodies who kept bumping into things. If anyone had dared to venture outside they would have seen the terrifying sight and never would have lived to see the sun rise. One soul went through a noose and got stuck. Another had to yank him out of it. They went flying through the air and soon caught up with the others, who were floating to the mountain at amazing speed. When one of them would fall behind, Chernabog's shadow would come up from behind and throw it in the right direction. Soon all of the souls had reached Bald Mountain. Chernabog smiled a smile that could have rotted the most perfect apple. Chernabog ripped open the mountain, revealing a fiery pit. His shadow shoved all the souls into the fire before attaching back to his master. Chernabog half laughed, half growled with pleasure when he heard the souls screaming at the touch of the hot flames. He shook the whole mountain with his fits of laughter. They tried to hang onto the rugged sides of the cliff. When they succeed in climbing onto the edge, Chernabog would flick them off. They danced and jumped trying to please Chernabog and keep from getting burnt. He changed some of flames into people from the village. They screamed at the sight of being so close to this winged bat. They jumped and leaped in a way that pleased Chernabog very much. He laughed and laughed until almost the whole mountain crumbled. Then a bell rang from the village. Dawn was approaching. The bell rang through the night, cheerful and merry. Chernabog ignored the first bell, but the second one rang through his veins. Then the sky opened up. It was like someone ripped a hole in the sky. The light that came form the hole in the sky was so powerful that Chernabog cowered behind his arms. Out from the light poured out angels, tons and tons of them, all of them armed with the armor of God. They carried shields and swords that were made from precious jewels. Their amor was made from gold. The lead angel held his sword up to Chernabog. Chernabog was dwarfed in the size of the angel. "Let the souls come to the house of God," the angel order in a clear and melodic voice. Chernabog only cowered in reply. "Do it now," the angel said in the sam level voice. Chernabog lifted his arms up to the sky and the souls shot up to the sky and disappeared. "If you dare to confront the Lord again, the consequences will be far greater." Chernabog nodded slowly. "Now the sun is rising and you better get out before..." But the angel didn't need to tell Chernabog anymore. He pulled the back together, working furiously. The sun of on the horizon. Chernabog was frantic. He looked around for something to hide himself from the sun. The angel said quietly, "The mountain," Chernabog gave him a confused look. Then he realized what the angel was saying. He quickly sunk into the mountain just before the sun rose up. The angel smiled out of contentment. "Let's go home, brothers," the angel said to the rest of the host. They all followed the last of the souls up to the hole in the sky. As soon as the last of them went through the hole, the whole sky lit up with the light of the sun. The villagers unlocked their doors and came out to see the beautiful picture painted in the sky. Pinks,yellows,reds,and purples filled the sky. It was a wonderful sight, so unlike the night before. This is why they wake up every morning, to see the sun and the full beauty of God.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess sat up in bed. She automatically reached for her journal that was laying on her nightside table. She switched on the book light and began drawing. No thoughts passed through her head, the pen glided across the page. Adding a lighting strike here and another layer of what looked like leathery skin there. Amanda poked her head out from the top bunk. She knew better than to speak when Jess was drawing. She patiently waited for her sister to finish her latest vision. The pencil finished one last shading and lifted from the page. This was a silent signal to Amanda that she was finished. Amanda quietly climbed down from her bunk and sat beside Jess on her mattress. Jess snapped herself out of the daze and examined the drawing closely. It was a detailed drawing of Chernabog on a mountain. In the picture it looked as if Chernabog was part of the mountain itself. "Wow," was all Amanda could say. She could only imagine having a dream (more like a nightmare) about this hideous beast.

"So much happened," Jess said, her voice quivering. "I-I was only able to capture this," She indicated toward the drawing. "And that's perfectly fine, sis." Amanda assured her. "We better send this to Finn ASAP."

"Yeah, maybe it has something to do with the awaking." Amanda grabbed the journal and ran towards the computer room. Jess followed close behind. Amanda shut the door to the computer room. It was actually a small walk-in closet, but Mrs. Nash had stuck on old monitor and keyboard in there, that the girls took turns using in fifteen minute shifts. The curfew required the computer to be shut down at ten p.m but no one was there to stop them. Amanda turned on the monitor and pulled out the keyboard. She instructed Jess to make a photocopy of the journal while she logged into her email account. Amanda typed out a short description about Jess' theory and then Jess got on and explained her dream as best as she could remember. Amanda copied the file of the journal onto the email and clicked **SEND. **Then much to their surprise, the computer erupted a sound that could only be compared to the sound of a jet when it takes off. Amanda had forgotten to put the computer on mute and Jeanie had plugged in speakers for some reason unknown and the sound blared with the volume of a police siren. "GIRLS!" Amanda heard Ms. Nash yell from down stairs. She could _feel_ the viberation of Ms. Nash hurriedly climbing up the stairs. She kicked the door open. Her hair was tangled and frizzled. She also had some weird, greenish cream on her face. It accented nicely with the red her face was turning. "What are you doing on the computer?! Do you brats even know what time it is?!" She grabbed Amanda and Jess by their hair and marched them into their room. She flung them through the open door, causing them fall on the sticky carpet. "You little devils are not going to leave this cursed house for another two weeks! And while your her you'll do all of the other girls' chores!"

"But-but what about school?" Jess asked meekly. "Who cares about school? You will do what I say!" Jess only whimpered in reply. "Now get to bed now, or so help me I'll-" The girls had no need to hear her threat, they nearly jumped into their beds. "Good night, Ms. Nash," They said bitterly in unison. "Night, brats." Ms. Nash said, slamming the door. Jeanie still lay asleep like a sack of rocks. She snored loudly. But that wasn't the reason that the two Lockhart sister couldn't sleep.


End file.
